


OFF Drabble

by zone0neko



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Implied digestion, Other, Vore, possible horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko





	OFF Drabble

The Elsen had an expression of fear on his face as he walked down the halls of Zone 3. The Guardian, Enoch, had called the worker to his office, and whenever such a thing happened, the said person was usually never seen again. Everyone was sure of what happened to them, and so they feared the Guardian.  
So the Elsen was naturally worried. He was sure why he was called in, and it wasn't good. You see, this little worker in particular, as with most Elsens of this Zone, had a sugar addiction. The material, which was made from the burnt corpses of deceased Elsens, always had such an effect on people who consumed it. As expected, the mentality of these people were rather unstable due to this psychotropic. Many Elsens would go Burnt at random, and it was a common sight to someone who had lived here for even a little while.  
This Elsen had committed a heinous crime: he had stole sugar from the storage room. Apparently word had gotten around, and soon Enoch had heard of it.  
That was why he had been called to the office. Smoke drifted from his mouth as the little one approached the door that led to the Guardian's domain.  
"Come in." A thunderous voice emanated from the other side. The door opened, and the worker, who seemed close to going burnt himself, walked in.  
Enoch was a rather intimidating fellow. He was around 10 feet tall, had black specks around the corners of his mouth, yet he wore the same attire as an Elsen would. At the moment, he was frowning upon the worker that stood before him.  
"I heard about what happened," Enoch said, his expression that of anger and disappointment. "You don't need to lie, I would have figured out soon enough." The Guardian reached forward and gently picked the Elsen up by the collar of his shirt, bringing the worker up to his face.  
"How...unfortunate of you to go to such extents," He paused for a moment, as if he was letting the poor Elsen think about what he'd done. "I'm afraid I'll have to...dispose of you."  
There was a sort of hunger in the way Enoch spoke and in his eyes. He brought the Elsen closer to his mouth, which, to the little one's worry, was now open. The Guardian began to lower his new meal into his gaping maw, and soon his mouth closed shut. He raised his head a little, smiling as he gulped down the Elsen. A slight gurgle was heard from Enoch's stomach as the Elsen laid there, condemned to die .


End file.
